The Apartment
|Row 2 title = Location |Row 2 info = See Below}}The Apartment is the place where Ted Mosby, as well as many other members of the main cast, have lived throughout the series. It has a living room, two bedrooms, one bathroom and a kitchen and is located on the third floor; the door says it's number 4C. The apartment also has access to the roof of the building. History Marshall and Ted began renting The Apartment together when they moved to NYC after college. Lily wasn't officially living there and had her own apartment, but spent most of her time there. Shortly after Marshall and Lily get engaged Lily moves into The Apartment officially, having discovered in that her own apartment had been turned into a Chinese restaurant. Although Lily says that The Apartment is "fine for now", she describes it as "a boy apartment. It's full of swords and video games and kind of smells like dude", and wants to begin married life "in a new place". After Lily and Marshall marry they buy their own place in . However, they end up remaining in The Apartment for almost an entire extra year after realizing that the floor in their new apartment is crooked and needed to be fixed. In everyone prepares to move out of The Apartment, as Ted plans to move in with Stella and Marshall and Lily finally move to their new apartment. Stella leaves Ted at the altar in , meaning Ted never moves out of The Apartment. In , having recently returned from Japan, Robin had been sleeping on Marshall and Lily's couch but moves into The Apartment after Ted offers her the extra room. She says she will only be staying for one or two weeks at the most, but she lives there for the better part of the next three years. In Robin briefly moves out of The Apartment to go live with Don, but three episodes later in she breaks up with Don and moves back into The Apartment. In , Robin moves out of The Apartment for good, after Ted professes his love for her and she does not reciprocate. In , Ted also moves out of The Apartment, leaving it to Marshall and Lily, who were bored with living in a house in the suburbs. They are still living in The Apartment in 2015 in . In , deciding that they need more space, Marshall and Lily finally move out of The Apartment in 2016 when Lily is pregnant with her third child. Based on a reference from The Duel, in which Future Ted mentions that someone outside of the group now lives in The Apartment, it can be assumed that this is the last time anyone from the Gang lives in The Apartment. Location The Apartment is right above MacLaren's Pub, the bar where Ted, Marshall, Lily, Robin and Barney hang out and drink beers. The building is located on the Upper West Side (from which Ted gets his nickname "Teddy Westside") across from the 86th Street subway entrance, as seen in when Lily runs across the street from MacLaren's to the subway entrance. It is close enough to 75th and Columbus for Ted to run there during Robin's remote segment in . A very important episode for The Apartment is Intervention, where it is revealed how various damages on the walls and ceiling came to be. In , when Ted and Victoria are discussing their 1 month abstinence from sex, he tells the taxi driver to go to 75th and Amsterdam. However, this could be referring to Ted taking her to Cafe L'amour before going back to The Apartment, seeing as Robin states the restaurant is on 75th and Amsterdam in . In Subway Wars, Marshall gets a call that Woody Allen is at Gregor's Steakhouse. When Marshall claims he could walk there faster than taking the bus, Ted shows the gang his laptop with Bing directions from MacLaren's Pub to Gregor's Steakhouse. The starting address is: 150 W. 85th Street on the Upper West Side. Occupants *Ted Mosby - Season 1 to Season 7 *Robin Scherbatsky - Season 4 to Season 7 *Marshall Eriksen - Season 1 to Season 4 & Season 7 to Season 9 *Lily Aldrin - Season 1 to Season 4 & Season 7 to Season 9 *Marvin W. Eriksen - Season 8 & Season 9 * Daisy Eriksen - Season 9 *Marissa Heller (former tenant) Notes and Trivia *The Apartment and its location at 75th and Amsterdam are based on Carter Bays and Craig Thomas's "awesomely crappy" home while living in New York. They insisted that the set be "much, much smaller than what you usually see on TV" shows like Friends for authenticity, but were told that it needed to be large enough for multiple cameras for filming.Thomas, Craig. "How I Met Your Mother's Creator Brings Memories to Life". TV Guide, 2007-11-12. *All members of the gang have lived in The Apartment except Barney. **Barney has, however, slept there at least three times: in on a futon, in in the bathroom tub, and in with the rest of the non-resident gang in the living room. It has also been shown that while dating Robin, he stayed in The Apartment a lot. *The Apartment has housed many guests throughout the series, such as Punchy, Judy Eriksen, Mickey Aldrin, Hammond Druthers, Trudy, Zoey (also in the tub), and many others. *In , Ted and Barney turned The Apartment into a bar named Puzzles. The Apartment also functioned as a bar in . *One of The Apartment's windows has a fire escape with access to the roof of the building, where Ted and the others have parties, as seen in , and smoke cigarettes, as seen in . *The Apartment overlooks the entrance to MacLaren's, and residents can see when the pub is busy, such as when a line forms in because of the new hot bartender Karina. *For eight years, thinking that Ted's toothbrush was the only one in the bathroom, Ted, Marshall, and Lily all share a toothbrush, with Robin using the same toothbrush for a year while dating Ted. ** A continuity error occurs in Zip, Zip, Zip, when Lily and Marshall can be seen brushing their teeth at the same time with two different toothbrushes. *Ted paints The Apartment twice, once as therapy to get over Robin, and later to get over Stella. *There are cameras hidden by Barney in The Apartment. *Over the years, The Apartment sustained some damage, as seen in Intervention. Ted chipped the wall with a mace, Barney punched a hole next to the door, the encyclopedia of Ted brought down parts of the wall, and a burning intervention banner caused a scorch mark. *No animals/pets have lived in The Apartment, besides the Cockamouse, Missy the goat, and some rabbits stolen by Zoey in . *The Apartment is the site of at least three sword fights. In The Duel, Marshall fights Ted and accidentally stabs Lily in her shoulder. On April 26, 2013, Ted and Marshall have a sword fight, ruining the dress Lily had picked out for Barney and Robin's rehearsal dinner. On that same day, Lily and Robin have a sword fight, ruining Ted, Marshall, and Barney's $600 bottle of Glen McKenna 30-year Scotch. *Both Ted (in ) and Marshall (in ) play the apartment's piano. *This is where the How I Met Your Mother gang usually hang out when they are not in Maclaren's. *When Marshall and Lily moved to Italy for a year in 2013, it remains unclear who the Apartment's tenants were during their absence. However, based on the events of Last Forever, they had moved back to the Apartment and resided until 2016. Gallery Barney-and-ted.jpg Robin.png Game Night.png Marshall and Lily Costumes.png Ted's_Apartment.jpg Tg1.jpg Tumblr lv6x9sOowD1qzu28jo1 500.jpg Blitzgiving - broken oven.png Robin and Lily dressed for Prom.png Benefits - marshalls discovery.png Tmas.PNG Wine tasting party.png Benefits - ted and robin in bed.png BigDays12.png Marshall first day without Lily.png Gummy bears.png Snapshot20111123070158.jpg BigDays13.png Columns - naked marshall.png Monday night football - sensory deprivator 1.png Countdown11.png Countdown40.png FalsePositivePromo1.jpg 100372 FOX 0027.display.jpg 101322 FOX 1153b.jpg 101322 FOX 1000b.jpg 101322 FOX 0890b.jpg Trap for the Road Runner.png Karma1.jpg Karma8.jpg Karma16.jpg Karma18.jpg Pajibathemuppetsamericanreunion-thumb-450x335-32118.jpg :See Category:The Apartment images. de:Marshall und Lilys Apartment Category:Locations